Gilmore Girls: A Baby in the Life
by Cyranotion
Summary: I knew exactly what happened after the last four words. I could see it in my head how it would all play out. This is it. Rory's pregnant and has decided to raise the baby as a single mother, just like her mother before her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I feel like I am failing miserably at getting the right mood of Gilmore Girls. I love the show, but I don't know, I've just never wrote about it so what do I know? Please remember how sarcastic Lorelai is and I wrote most of her lines in that fashion. I don't own the show or any of it's affliants. This is just for fun as I am coming back to the world of writing fanfiction. Feedback is appreciated. This first chapter doesn't really leave a big cliffhanger but I didn't know how to end it... so it is what it is. Thanks you guys for reading.

"Who knew that something so small could be so expensive", grumped Rory. She hefted the box of diapers into her room at her mom's.

She was barely three months pregnant, but after Lorelai's wedding, Lorelai had gone into full blown take charge mode and wanted to be uber prepared for the upcoming baby.

"I do", Lorelai said as she plopped onto the bed with a bowl full of popcorn.

Popcorn fell onto the bed. "You're picking that up," said Rory,ever the mother.

Her mother in turn stuck her tongue out.

" I just don't get why we can't order all this online like all the other pregnant women in the twenty first century do". Rory pushed the three millionth box of diapers across the floor of her room.

Luke came into the room then, a little out of breath. " Is everything okay? I heard a loud noise. Rory should you really be carrying that? Sit down". He led her to her new rocking chair to sit.

Rory cast an exasgerrated look to Lorelai.

Lorelai only continued to toss popcorn in her mouth. " Yeah, Rory. When I was pregnanat with you, I didn't lift a finger". She held her hand to her head in full Southern belle fashion. " The maids did everything to me", She said in her best Scarlett O'hara voice.

Luke threw her a pointed look. " All the books say that rest is the most important in the first trimester". He passed Rory a water bottle. "Drink this. You need to stay hydrated".

Lorelai felt around for the fallen popcorn on the bed and shoved them in her mouth as she said, "Yes, Rory, listen to the all knowing Doctor Luke Danes".

Luke chose to ignore her continued sarcasm as he patiently watched Rory take a sip of the water and continued to watch until she had a good three sips. He nodded and stood back up again.

"I'm fine", said Rory.

Her mom was careless compared to Luke's preparation that would have put the alamo*** to shame.

Rory had told him that she was pregnant several days after the wedding. He had stood with his back against the stove for a minute, still processing the news. Then he had rushed out the kitchen door with barely a "I'll be back and had returned several hours later with a high stack of books,several hamburgers, and an even higher stack of his diner made French fries.

He sat with Lorelai and Rory as Rory explained what she had already decided and gone over with her mom. She was keeping the baby.

She wasn't sure who the father of the baby was but it hardly mattered. Rory had thought her mother, of all people, would understand, but the look in her eyes made Rory wonder differently. She would have to tell her dad sometime and she wondered if he would side with Lorelai as well. Luke was fully convinced that Rory should raise the baby in her childhood home, with the help of Luke and Lorelai, after all, Lorelai had single handedly raised the smartest, brightest journalist.

Rory smiled at the unwavering support of her stepfather. He had always been like this since he had first entered her life.

He grabbed a pen and pad and began to make a list of the things that they needed to buy. "We'll need a crib, and bottles, and milk". He thought outloud as he wrote. "No," he said, scribbling out that last one. "You'll supply that".

Lorelai's eyes lit up as she spoke. "What if it's one of those alien babies that has tentacles and spews out ooze when it cries".

"Lorelai, be serious," Luke said harshly. He could be rude when Lorelai was joking in the most serious of moments.

Rory took a deep breath. " I want to do this myself. I know you both want to help but this is my responsibility and I will take care of it".

Lorelai's head swiveled, suddenly serious. " You're acting like it's some moldy sushi that needs to be taken out of the fridge and thrown away. This is a human being that you and some _guy_ created. You will be "taking care of it" (insert air quotes") for the next eighteen plus years!"

Rory had long known that this conversation was coming but she was still wanting to avoid it. They had six more months before the baby would be here, which was plenty enough time to hear one of Lorelai's lectures and she rather wanted to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is the baby Paul's?" Lorelai demanded, continuing to raise her voice.

Rory looked away and wrung her hands. She didn't want to play the Mama Mia game.

Lorelai's eyes widened and looked at her daughter straight.

"Is it the Wookie?" Lorelai asked, referring to Rory's one-night stand in New York.

Luke swiveled his head from Lorelai to Rory to Lorelai again. "What kind of euphemism is that?"

He turned back to Rory. "Did that - boyfriend of yours have some weird sex fantasy? I don't want to know". He stood up and went to the fridge for a beer.

Rory glanced up at her stepfather then back at Lorelai. "Is name being Paul. My boyfriend, now my ex-boyfriend, not the Wookie".

"Did he break up with you when you told him you were pregnant? I'll kill him! Give me your phone. I'd like to give him a piece of my mind", Luke said, always defensive of Rory.

Both Gilmore girls ignored him. "I told you that I don't know if it's the Wookie from New York and it's definitely not Paul's but…" Rory stopped realizing the admission she had just made.

Lorelai stared at Rory. "Who else? It's Logan's isn't it?"

Rory had never told her mother that she had saw Logan after they had broken up the first time alone, let alone that she had slept with him.

"Why didn't you tell him then, Rory? Why didn't you tell him that he was going to be father? Don't you think he should know?"

Rory looked at her mother. "He's getting married and his fiancé doesn't even know about me. I can't ruin this for him. Besides, look at you, you raised me without Dad. I can do it too".

"You're not sixteen anymore. Rory! And I did tell Christopher. But we both too young and he wasn't ready to be an adult yet, let alone raise a child. Logan is a grown man and he's made his choices. Don't you think he at least deserves to know that might have spawned a child with you?"

The room was silent now as the two Gilmore girls stared each other down and Luke returned with his beer.

"I'm staying at Lane's tonight," Rory said, pulling herself out of the rocking chair and grabbing her coat.

"That's right walk 2 miles in the snow with a deflated basketball pressing on your bladder just to avoid facing your responsibilities," Lorelai shouted down the hallway.

Rory only answered her with the slam of the front door.

Author's Note: I've got readers! Guys, I am trying to write the next great American novel and this fanfic is such a fun reprieve. Alas, I did notice that I forgot spell check on my first chapter and I forgot to replace "the alamo" with some people that we're more prepared. Idk. I hope the comparison was understood nevertheless. I am doing research in the form of google and binge watching on Netflix,but I refuse, at least at this time, to write multiple drafts of these chapters before I post. Takes the fun out of it. I haven't been on this site in three years,but man, it feels good. Thanks for the reading traffic, the follows, and reviews. I'm psyched, you guys. New Chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Jess

Rory opened the door to The Star Hollows Gazette. A bottle of Scotch was waiting for her on her desk. Rory grinned. She could only guess who had left it for her. Jess.

Her suspicions were confirmed at lunch time when she was eating a salad at her desk.

"Well if it isn't Stars Hollow's very own Walter Burns".

Rory looked up to see Jess Mariano waltz in and sit across from her desk.

"More like Hester Pryne," she lamented, pushing her new ergonomic chair out and gesturing to her six-month bump. "I wouldn't have pegged you for a Little Women fan".

Jess shrugged his shoulders and cocked his head slightly. "What can I say? I had a thing for Rosalind Russel". The twinkle in his eyes made Rory think otherwise. "Luke told me," he said, nodding towards her stomach. "Congratulations".

"Thanks," Rory replied. "She pulled earlier's bottle of Scotch from the bottom drawer. "Then you should know that I can't have this for at least another 3 months".

Jess took back the bottle from Rory's outstretched hand. "It's for Luke. Figured he be freaking out with the idea of having a baby in the house".

Rory squirmed in her chair and moved her hair away from her face. "I… um… I'm actually not staying with Mom and Luke. I'm with crashing at Lane's," she explained.

Jess eyes widened slightly as he took that him. "With the twins and the band? What happened between you and Lorelai? Last time we talked you were writing a book about how close you two are".

Rory pushed her salad aside and folder her arms on her desk. "I'm just staying with Lane until I find a place of my own".

Jess nodded along as if he knew there was more to the story.

"So," Rory began, changing subjects. "What brings you to town? "

"Well, I wrote a poem and wanted to see if you would post it on the front page of the Gazette".

"You'll have to talk to Esther about that. That's her department".

Jess sighed in mock resignation. "Given our relationship, I'm not sure she's my biggest fan. She and I go way back".

Rory smiled at their easy conversation. "I'm helping TJ build a back deck and I decided to swing by. See how things were going in Mayberry. Do you know what you're having yet?"

Rory shook her head. "Nope. It's all gonna be a surprise until the big day at the hospital".

"Very traditional of you". Jess nodded his respect. "How are you handling all this?"

"One bite at a time". She let out a big breath she didn't realize she was holding. "I just took on The Gazette and I now I am reading baby books and apartment shopping". She held up a finger. "Just one moment". She picked up her desk trash can and threw up in it.

"I'm sorry. I've been doing that all week and the nearest restroom is at Doose's".

Jess looked around. "This place doesn't have one? This place is old".

Rory nodded. "Ninety years next month. I'm in the middle of writing the front-page article to commemorate the event".

"And your book? I can talk to a few of my publishing buddies if you're ready to get it published".

Rory shook her head again. "Nope. Not yet. I haven't written any more chapters since I moved in with Lane".

Jess had wondered as much. "So, you and Lorelai aren't talking? How long has that been going on?"

"Uh… about three months. We kinda had a fight about the baby".

Jess looked at her in silence for a minute. "You're going to be a great Mom. Lorelai just wants the best for you".

Rory nodded. "I just… Mom raised me by herself and I can do it too".

Jess survey the office of The Gazette. "What, here? Luke is about ready to close up the diner to help you take care of the baby".

Rory smiled. Oh, Luke. Always the ever-caring stepfather. "Mom too. I mean, the inn. With all the bigger hotels in Stamford, she was thinking of closing, so she could be a full-time grandmother or something". Rory sighed. It was her turn to pause.

Jess leaned in close to the desk. "You'll figure it out. You always do".

He stood up with the bottle of Scotch. "I'll pass this off to Luke. See you around Gilmore".

And with that, he was gone.

Author's Note: Can you believe that little bit took almost 2 and a half hours to write? I did so much watching of certain scenes and googling trying to get their relationship right and the obscure culture references. Not sure how well I did, but you guys, thanks for reading and the reviews! I NEVER share my writing because it's usually so personal, but this is suuuuch a good outlet. Thanks again you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Christopher

He heard the doorbell and went to open the door.

"Lorelai".

She held up a brown bag from Luke's Diner. "Can I come in?"

He grabbed the bag from her. "Two hamburgers, fries, and pancakes?"

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders as she pulled off her coat and hung it on the coat hanger. "It's breakfast time somewhere".

"So, Luke knows you're here".

Her cheerful face turned serious. "Luke knows. He actually encouraged me to come".

Christopher gave a tight smile then went to get drinks. "Martini okay?"

"Only way to eat pancakes on a school night".

Christopher brought back two drinks and smiled as he sat next to Lorelai on the couch. She passed him his burgers.

"I thought the fries were for me too," he said in mock accusation.

"They go much better with pancakes," she retorted. She dipped a fry into her maple syrup to prove it.

Christopher smiled wistfully. He had missed this. "So, what's up, Lor? Everything okay with Rory?"

Lorelai set down her fry. "She's pregnant".

Christopher exhaled sharply. "Just when I was getting the gang of this parenting thing".

"Where is Gigi?" Lorelai asked, looking around.

"She's staying with a friend. Some make up party".

"More likely a make out party," Lorelai muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Hmm?" Lorelai looked up from her pancakes like a deer in the headlights.

Christopher shook his head. "How could Rory be pregnant? And how can you be eating at a time like this? I thought she was breaking up with Paul".

"Um… well considering we made Rory together, I think you know the answer to that one. And it's never a bad time to eat… And how do you, of all people, remember his name? But it's not his". She paused. "Or maybe it is. She won't tell me".

Christopher sat with the hamburger still unwrapped in his hand. He sighed. "She came by my work a couple months ago. She asked me if I resented you for raising her alone or something like that". Christopher paused. "I should have known, "he continued, shaking his head. "Does she need anything? I just landed a big company and got a signing bonus…" He gets up to get his checkbook, but Lorelai half laughs and he sits back down.

"She'll be okay. She needs to be able to find her own way in how to deal with this".

Christopher looks at Lorelai sideways. "I've always felt guilty that I never helped you financially to raise Rory".

Lorelai shrugged. "I wouldn't have accepted it. I was too proud to take any money that I didn't earn from anyone".

Christopher sighed. "I'm sorry, Lor, I should have been there for you both more".

Lorelai rubbed his arm and smiled a tight smile. Life had worked itself out the way it was meant to be.

Christopher walked her to the door. "You'll keep me updated, right? And don't tell Rory that you told me. I want her to want to tell me".

Lorelai nodded and the two quickly embraced. "Good bye, Christopher".

Author's Note: Wow, guys. I'm sorry it's been so long and I'm sorry I don't know where to put commas. I can't believe how good it feels to write again. My stupid hiatus was awful and shouldn't have happened. Expect more of Christopher, like all our characters, he's flawed, but he has done a lot of growing up and I want to explore that. Once again, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, and just being out there. I'll try to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I rewatched the scene in "Fall" where Rory visited Christopher at work. I really should have watched it before writing the last chapter, but goodness, guys, it was so emotional that I was all teary when I finished. Thanks for the reviews! I want to explore how Christopher's relationship with Rory affects how Rory will raise her own child.

Eight Months

She was due any day now. It was the final month and Rory still felt lost. She had been to every doctor's appointment and read all the biggest parenting books, but Rory had no clue how to raise a child.

She wouldn't be on her own. Lorelai, though initially shocked, and Luke were thrilled and offered their endless support. To her grandmother, Emily, Rory's baby was a second chance to be the grandmother, now great grandmother that she had always intended to be. Rory had finally told Christopher, and in addition to his insistence in taking a check that would help her through the first couple months, had told her that she would be an amazing mother. Lane had offered baby clothes and babysitting.

Rory was sitting on Lane's back porch with her one mug daily allowance of coffee. She could hear Zach and Lane putting the twins down to bed. She sipped for a while, watching the sun go down.

"Okay, the boys are asleep". Lane came outside with her own mug and Rory scooted over on the space to give her room. "Took a lot shorter time than it used to".

Rory smiled. "You're so good with them. You're such a great mom".

"And you will be too. You're going to be amazing. You have your mom as an example. I only knew that I didn't want to be anything like mine".

"You're going to let Steve and Kwan get mohawks and tattoos?" Rory teased.

"Hey, I'll be there right there with them".

Rory paused. "How did you know that you were going to be able to handle it all?"

"Well," Lane began, setting her mug down. "I had Zach. And you. But you have me, and your mom, and Luke… the whole town is going crazy with excitement of having another Gilmore baby".

"Miss Patty has already knitted enough hats to last until college".

It was Lane's turn to smile. "Are you sure you don't want to know what you're having?"

Rory shook her head. "It will be a surprise. Just like when I found out I was pregnant and his birth".

"You said he!"

Rory smiled. "I don't know for sure, but I'm pretty sure".

She placed her hand on her belly as she felt another kick.

Rory walked back to her childhood home shortly after that. Lane had offered to drive her back, but Rory insisted she needed the air and time to think.

Things with her mom was still uneasy but at least she hadn't thrown her out and they kept the Friday movie night tradition. Rory wanted a place of her own, but her book was still in progress and her job as editor at the Gazette didn't pay diddlysquat.

She knew she should tell Logan, but she knew he wouldn't be in the baby's life no matter how much she might want him to be. Rory was sure it was for the best. He was engaged now, and they had finally set a date in the spring. Logan and Odette were a perfect pair, at least in Mitchum Huntzberger's eyes. Logan would always cave to what his daddy told him to do. Rory was quite sick of it.

Her mom had been amazing at raising Rory on her own and deep down, Rory knew that she could be too. Her dad really hadn't been there and when he was, it was the best, but never lasted long. She hated growing up wondering when her dad would show up and why he never stayed. She didn't want that for her child. But still… would she be wrong to not give Logan the chance to make things, right? She knew she had to decide eventually, but today was not the day.

She climbed up the stairs and missed a step as a stabbing pain shot through her stomach. She grimaced and clutched her stomach. "Aaah!"

The door flew open and Luke and Lorelai were in there in a flash.

"Rory? Are you okay?"

"He's coming," Rory was able to say between gasps for breath.

"Luke, get the bag and keys".

Luke ran back inside for the hospital bag and Jeep keys. Lorelai helped Rory back down the stairs and towards the vehicle.

Luke came back out, half crazed. "I could only find the truck keys", he said. He paced the stairs, went back inside and came back out ten seconds later. Lorelai looked up.

"Come on, Gramps. I'll drive".

Luke helped Rory into the truck… and then they were off.

Author's Note: Eeek! The baby will be born in the next chapter. Get ready for a bunch of cameos from our favorite characters in the next few chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

Arrival

Rory blinked her eyes open as her mom pushed open the door to her hospital room.

"Hey, Sleepyhead," Lorelai crooned.

Rory scooted up on the bed and looked at the baby in a small bed, wrapped in a blue blanket.

Lorelai passed the coffee to Rory then went over and scooped up the still sleeping infant.

"Where's Luke?" Rory asked.

"He's still in the waiting room making phone calls". Lorelai mouthed _Super proud_.

"Make sure he calls Kiefer Sutherland. Maybe he'll send some _Designated Survivor_ baby toys".

Lorelai nodded, looking down at the small bundle in his arms. "He's perfect, Rory".

Rory smiled back.

It had happened all so fast. Luke had held Rory's hand as she squeezed it through the contractions on the drive to the hospital then suddenly nurses were ushering her into the Delivery Wing as Lorelai took Luke's place.

Through gritted teeth, she turned away the epidural and changed into the hospital gown. She was surprisingly far along, and the contractions came quick.

Rory pushed three times and there he was. A perfect baby boy.

"Christopher's on his way up," Lorelai was telling Rory now. "He says there's something he wants to tell you".

Rory nodded. "Good. I want to talk to him too".

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and Christopher peaked his head in. Rory gestured for him to come inside.

"Hey, kiddo".

Lorelai stood up and gingerly passed the baby to Christopher.

"And just like that, I'm a grandfather". Christopher was barely speaking in an audible voice. "Heey," he cooed. "I'm your grandpa". He looked up at Rory and Lorelai. "I haven't decided what I want to be called. Pa sounds too much like Little House and Grandfather is too formal. Then there's the modern Poppy or Gramps".

"I like Poppy", Rory offered.

Lorelai nodded. "Poppy's cool". She made her way out after kissing Rory's forehead then the baby's one more time.

"Come sit," Rory said. She patted some space next to her legs on the bed.

Christopher slowly walked to the bed, barely taking his eyes off the baby.

"He's beautiful, Rory".

Rory smiled. "Thanks".

Christopher cleared his throat. "I wanted to tell you something, kid". He looked up at Rory. "I think you should tell him".

"Dad…"

"I think he deserves to know. I missed all your firsts, but that was my choice. I was a stupid teenager and I should have been there for you like I was with Gigi. You've got to give him the chance. Just looking at him," he glanced down at the baby, "reminds me of how much I've missed. Just tell me you'll think about it".

Rory nodded and sat up a little straighter. "Okay, I'll think about it".

Christopher stayed a little longer until the baby was getting hungry and Rory took to nursing him.

Half an hour after she had put him down for a nap, there was another knock on the door. This time it was Jess who poked his head around the door.

"Hey," Rory said, surprised. "Come in".

"Hey," Jess replied. He looked towards the little baby in his little bed to Rory's right. "Luke called me".

Rory nodded. "And everyone else on the East Coast".

"I saw Taylor with a 'Grandpa Taylor' shirt off downstairs. I told him you had already been sent home".

"Very appreciated". She could only imagine the frenzy that Baby Gilmore's arrival had stirred in Stars Hollow.

"What's his name?" Jess asked, gesturing to the baby.

Rory shrugged. "I thought it would come to me, but it hasn't yet".

"Really? I thought you would have something picked out already. Something literary like Dodger or Hemingway".

"I thought about Old Man and the Sea, but it wouldn't fit on the birth certificate," Rory joked.

Jess laughed. "Can I hold him?"

Rory nodded.

"I wasn't really around when Mom had Doula. It's been a long while".

The baby whimpered then sighed deeply in his sleep as Jess pulled him close to him.

"Jess, there's something I wanted to ask you", Rory began.

Jess looked up. "Okay".

"When you went out to California to see your father, was it worth it".

Jess exhaled deeply. "Way to drop a bombshell while I'm holding the football, Gilmore".

"Sorry. I- - just haven't told the father yet and I'm not sure I want to". Rory looked perplexed and Jess wasn't sure what he had to say would help the situation.

"I spent a good eighteen months in Santa Monica before Philly. Can't say they were well spent but at least I didn't have to ever wonder again".

"Was he what you expected?"

"Yeah. Kinda. He wasn't the bad guy Luke made him out to be or the hero I dreamed about as a kid. He was just… normal. Just a guy saddled with responsibility before he was ready. I think he could have been a good father if he wanted to be. But it was just that". Jess shrugged.

Rory was silent for a moment.

"Did that help any?"

Rory forced a smile as Jess passed her the baby.

"Clear as Neal Patrick Harris and men".

From down the hall, they could hear Emily Gilmore accost a nurse as she searched for Rory's hospital room.

"I better head out. Your grandmother isn't my biggest fan. But I'll see you around, Rory". He gestured to the bundle in her arms. "But give him a name. He's earned it after today".

Rory smiled her goodbye and placed her brand-new baby on her knees in front of her.

"Welcome to the world, Holden Richard Gilmore".

Emily came into the five minutes later.

"Well, I'm sorry I got here so late, but the gift shop didn't have any boy balloons, so I had to drive to that insufferable store in Stars Hollow to pick up some balloons".

 _So, Luke hadn't called Taylor with the news after all_ Rory thought.

"That's okay, Grandma. Luke bought all the balloons in Connecticut". She gestured to the far corner of the room that had a plethora of blue helium balloons.

"I see. And who's that…?" There was a glint in Emily's eyes.

"Grandma meet Holden Richard Gilmore". Rory passed Holden to Emily.

"Ohh". Emily sighed with her entire body in contentment. "Hi there, little one. I'm your great grandmother".

Rory smiled and must have fallen asleep because she woke, Luke was sleeping on the right side of her bed and Lorelai was holding Holden on the other side.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go to London with me?"

Author's Note: I hope this chapter was everything it was meant to be. I'm so exited to finally have the baby here that I want to do ANOTHER chapter but between "researching" (watching almost full-length episodes) and writing, I've been sitting on this couch for almost 3 hours straight. Thanks for reading. You guys. Your happiness is my happiness... or something like that.


	7. Chapter 7

London

Rory knew that she was better for having Christopher in her life. She didn't want to spend her son's whole life wondering if her selfish decision to keep Logan out was the right choice. So, she waited the recommended time to travel with an infant and crossed the Atlantic.

That's how she found herself in front of a fancy Italian restaurant late on a Saturday night.

Inside, Logan was laughing with his arm wrapped around a slender swan of a woman, Odette, Rory presumed. Mitchum Huntzberger sat two seats down and was also chuckling. Rory pulled open the door and sauntered to the bar. She waited with a Shirley Temple in her hand until she caught Logan's eye. His face went ashen and he whispered something to the woman beside him. He kissed her cheek as he got up from the table. He tilted his head towards the door and Rory made her way outside.

And then he was there, in front of her, for the first time in nearly a year. He hadn't aged at all unlike herself. She hid her baby weight under a baggy knee length dress.

"Ace? What are you doing here? Not that it's not good to see you- "

She cut him off. "You have a son". She had to say it before she lost her nerve. She had a speech that she rehearsed the whole airplane ride over, but, in the end, those were the only four words she really wanted him to hear.

He took a step back. His arms fell to his side as he decided against the hug.

"What?"

"We have a son", Rory reiterated, drawing out the 'we'. _Where was she going with this again?_

"Are you pregnant? Because it's been almost a year since I've seen you". He shook his head. "It's not possible".

"Well, it's true," Rory rushed in. "I found out I was pregnant after you left to come back to London".

Logan tilted on the heels of his shoes and shoved his hands in his pockets. He was quiet for a while and Rory wanted him to talk, except she didn't, because she was afraid of what he might say.

"So, what now? Are you going to start singing the _Cat's in the Cradle_ or are you just here for a money or a job from my dad because I'm pretty sure that's not going to go well!"

He was raising his voice now and he glanced into the restaurant before retreating again into the shadows.

"I don't want _anyt_ hing from you. I—I don't know why I came here. I just thought you would want to know that you were a father". She pulled out her phone and searched through her recent photos. She showed a recent one of her holding Holden with a big smile on her face.

Logan seemed to soften for a second then his shoulders clenched up again. "You can't be here, Rory. He gestured to the party inside. "Odette and her whole family and mine are in there. I'm getting married tomorrow".

Rory bit her lip. She hadn't known that part until she had called his office.

"Is he here?" Logan looked around as if Rory was hiding a baby outside ready to meet his father.

"No, I left him with my mom in Stars Hollow. I didn't know how'd you react".

"Well, now you know". Logan sighed. "You should have told me sooner, Ace. It wasn't fair of you to hide this from me. If I had known before… Do you need money?" He pulled out his checkbook. _Why did all the men in her life think that money solved everything?_ Rory thought, thinking of Christopher.

Rory shook her head. "I don't want anything from you," she repeated.

He passed her a check they both knew she'd never cash.

"I can't be there for him. If you moved to London…" Logan sighed.

Rory had played the other woman for far too long. She wasn't going to be Logan's second family.

"I just thought. I don't know. That you might want to meet him". Rory looked up to Logan, her eyebrows wrinkled in distress.

But Logan only shook his head. "I can't do that. My job's here and I have obligations. And tomorrow, I have I'll have a wife to consider".

Rory nodded strongly. "Okay". She paused, then seemed to make up her mind. "Okay. Good-bye, Logan". And she faded into the night.

She walked for a while, past big, tall buildings and over bridges, and around the city she had once loved so much. She finally made it back to her hotel in the wee hours of morning and up the elevator to the fifth floor. She swiped her key for the room.

Her mom was still up, watching Roman Holiday. Rory merely shook her head sadly and gave a tight smile before walking over to the small bundle sleeping next to her mom. She picked him up, breathed in his sweet baby smell, and held him tight.

Author's Note: I personally don't feel Logan has the chops to raise a child how Rory would want. Rory must have had her doubts because she ended things with him and didn't tell him she was pregnant. I mean, Mitchum Huntzberger was not the greatest role model. I kept thinking back to the whiny kid who couldn't break free of his father's control. Then, in the Netflix reunion, he was, yes, more matured, but he was still cheating on his fiancé and was a proper business man. No matter how professional Rory might have been (falling asleep during an interview? sleeping with a Wookie?), she belongs in Stars Hollow. I know this chapter isn't satisfying but neither was when Rory turned down his proposal. Sometimes, you don't get that closure you're looking for in real life. Also, I think we all wanted better for Rory than what we got in the Netflix series. That moral compass was all askew. I feel like the ending led us full circle to the the beginning of the Gilmore girls. Lorelai was a young, unwed mother then so is Rory at the end. It's not ideal, but the Gilmore girls always push through. Please let me know if you have different thoughts on the matter. I appreciate intelligent feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Writing this now in hopes that you'll watch the Matt Czuchry (Logan) on Kelly and Ryan tomorrow at 9am EST! I love the actor AND the character. I'm sure if you miss it, you can find it on Youtube though. I'm sorry if I offended anyone with my last chapter. Maybe I should have started this fanfic saying that I am Team Jess but really, I'm mostly Team Gilmore Girls. I want them to both to find happiness… but in ways that makes sense for the characters. If you're looking for a Team Logan fanfic, you're going to have to look elsewhere. If you're still Team Dean (I was once a fan too), well, you might have to write Dean out of his marriage yourself.

Friday Night Dinner

Rory and Lorelai drove the five hours to Nantucket for a now rare Friday night dinner. Behind her, Holden slept peacefully in his car seat.

"Did I tell you that Mom calls her house The Sand Castle?" Lorelai said, changing the subject from which Patrick Swayze scene in Dirty Dancing was really the best.

"Yeah. I never thought Grandma was the type to personify her things. She should get a dog".

"Maybe that's what Berta is to her. She needed someone to fetch her a drink and come when she calls". Lorelai chuckled. "I tried that once with Luke but he didn't like it when I got him a collar".

Holden whimpered in the back and Rory twisted in her seat to check on him. "Hummmm…."

Lorelai gave her a weird look. " Is Buddha in the backseat because I have not Fung Shuied back there since last summer.

Rory continued to soothe the almost-back-to- sleep- baby. "I read about it online. Makes babies feel like their back in the womb. Kelly Clarkson does it", Rory explained.

"Okay, but if I have to hire ghostbusters for the Jeep, you're footing the bill".

Rory turned back in her sleep and gave Rory a mock beturfed look.

"How much longer anyways?"

"Another hour or so,"… which Rory proceed to sleep through. Lorelai kept awake with another cup of coffee.

"Hey kid, we're here," Lorelai whispered, nudging Rory awake.

"Huh?" Rory turned to look out the window and got her first look at the Sand Castle. She leaned against her chair for a moment then looked back at the car seat.

"I've got him, " offered Lorelai. "Go ahead and ring the doorbell".

Rory knew Lorelai was only binding time until she saw her mom, but Rory took her up on her offer.

"Hi, Grandma".

"Rory, come in, come in. Berta has the night off, so it's just us for the night". Emily widened the door to usher Rory inside. "And how's my favorite great grand son".

"I'm here too, Mom", Lorelai piped up, but Emily ignored her and swooped the baby out of her hands.

"Thanks, Mom. My arms were starting to really get numb there, " Lorelai continued sarcastically.

"You've gotten so big.". Emily was beside herself with excitement in finally holding the baby for the first time since the hospital. Holden was now just over a month.

"Wow, this place has a pool inside?" Rory called from inside.

"What? What?" Lorelai scurried inside to see.

"Hey, where's the Olympic sized pool?"

"Thought that would get you in", Rory teased.

Lorelai stuck out her tongue to her in reply.

"You're going to have to get your own drinks tonight. I'm not going to have my great grandson think I'm an alcoholic fixing everyone's drinks". Emily sat down with Holden and her own glass of sherry.

Rory made herself a club soda and Lorelai made a martini with an olive for herself.

"Now tell me, what has Holden been doing since the last time I saw you?"

"Well, he last week he pooped so much that Luke had to bring the trash to Hartford and this morning he ran his first 5K, so you know, normal baby stuff".

Emily was so enamored with Holden that her voice only contained a small trace of annoyance at Lorelai. " I was asking Rory".

"Uh yeah, not much. Oh, he learned to hold up his head and sometimes he'll get this serious look on his face like he has something important to say then it will go away and five minutes later, I'll smell something funny".

"You're incorrigible", Emily said to both of the younger Gilmore girls. "Now, I had Berta make turkey and Brusel Sprouts last night so I'll need to reheat that". Emily took her eyes off the baby to look at Rory for the first time since they had went inside. " It's supposed to be good for the baby's memory". She turned back to holding up the baby and making faces.

Lorelai stood up quickly. " I'll see to that," she said as she trotted off to the kitchen.

"Grandma, this place is beautiful," Rory said, looking all around.

Emily continued to look at the baby as she talked. "I know. Don't you just love the pastel colors and the view of the beach?" Nantucket had really transformed the oldest Gilmore woman. "How's the book coming?"

"I… uh…actually haven't read anymore since Holden was born. I just haven't found the time and I'm kinda blocked. It's like this whole new book is being lived before the first one is written".

"Well, that's the way life is I suppose," Emily replied. " Life is always changing". Rory watched as her grandmother cuddled with the baby the way she could Rory at that age.

" You're really good with him, Grandma", Rory commented.

"Well, with these little fingers and brown eyes, how could I not?"

Rory nodded and drifted away in her own thoughts.

It was those brown eyes that ultimately had confirmed that he was Logan's baby. She had looked into those brown eyes the first time she held him and his brown eyes seemed to see inside her soul the way Logan's had used to.

"Okay, dinner's in the oven and there may or may not be burn marks on the counters where I put the hot pan," Lorelai said as she came back into the room. But Emily and Rory were still lost in their own thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hummmm" Rory tried again.

"Waaaaaaaaaaa", Holden continued.

Rory bounced him up and down and around the kitchen again.

It was three o'clock in the morning.

Lorelai shuffled into the kitchen in her robe, eyes still scquinching. "I don't think Budha ever had to calm a colic baby. I don't think that's going to work".

"It always used to work, " Rory replied exasperately.

Lorelai held out her arms. "Come here. Let me try. You've been doing this all night".

Rory gratefully handed over the baby and folded her arms.

"I just don't get it. He won't nurse or take a bottle and I've changed his diaper like twenty times already".

"That's how it is with colic. His poor tummy hurts", Lorelai cooed to her grandson.

"How is he up again?" Luke came in next and kissed the still screaming baby on the forehead.

"He just needs everyone to chill so he can go back to sleep".

Rory sighed. "I'm sorry, Mom, Luke. It's the third time this week and I know you both have to get up early for work".

"Rory, it's never a problem. I can just get Caesar to cover me," Luke squeezed Rory's shoulder reassuringly. "Again".

"I'll get a place soon, I promise. Taylor is showing me an apartment in the afternoon that's supposed to be in my price range".

"With what salary?" Lorelai retorted. " You can stay as long as you like".

Rory smiled but she knew these early mornings were getting to the couple despite their protests. She'd find a place of her own soon.

Jess

Rory woke up to find her self still sitting at the kitchen table with Holden in her arms. The sun was finally up.

" Morning, sleepyhead," Lorelai greeted.

Rory gingerly stood up and put the finally sleeping Holden in his crib. "Morning. I'm really sorry about earlier".

Lorelai dismissed her with a wave of her hand. "Stop. You're my daughter and he's my grandson. I'm glad you're staying with us".

Rory nodded. "I'm going to shower. Can you keep an ear out for him?"

Lorelai nodded and Rory set off to begin her day.

Rory enjoyed her twenty minutes of peace and quiet, wrapped herself in a towel and grabbed an extra towel for her hair. She began towel drying her hair and walked back to her bedroom to check on Holden.

Rory leaned down into the bassinet to discover Holden was missing when she heard someone clearing their throat in the kitchen.

Rory turned to see a very relaxed Jess Mariano bottle feeding Holden.

"Your mom had to rush out. Something about a kitchen fire at the inn". He shifted Holden to his shoulder and set the almost empty bottle on the table. "And this little guy was ready for breakfast".

"Well, thanks. You didn't have to do that".

Jess nodded towards Rory's bedroom. "Go get dressed. Uncle Jess has got it from here". He patted the baby's back.

Rory smiled her thanks and shut the door behind her.

She came back wearing a blazer and a pencil skirt. Jess was bouncing Holden around the room. Holden was softly gurgling and waving his arms. Jess handed the baby back to his mom.

"Thanks. What are you doing in town?"

Jess shrugged. "TJ started redoing the bathroom and burst a pipe. Doing what I can to repair the damage".

Rory hefted Holden to her shoulder. "You're turning into a regular Dan Connor".

Jess shrugged. "Somebody's got to save the day. You off to The Gazette?"

Rory laid Holden in his car seat. "The paper goes out tomorrow. Have to finish editing".

Holden whimpered and squirmed in his car seat. Rory gently rocked the car seat to try to soothe him but his complaints only grew louder.

"Why don't you leave him with me this morning?" Jess poured himself a cup of coffee.

Rory looked up from her rocking. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I can bring him down at lunch. I'd give anything to not to listen to BTS. It's all Doula ever plays".

Rory grimaced with understanding. " I listened to my fair share of Hansen in the day. If you're sure, it would be great if you could watch him".

Jess put down his coffee cup and reached out for Holden as Rory unbuckled him. "Nothing to it".

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am in the middle of Parenthood and This Is Us so I am struggling to keep the characters straight and not confuse the actors with the characters I'm currently watching them in. I probably only did a good 30 minutes or so of research into this chapter so I'm sorry if it feels off character because of that too. I just need to get in the Gilmore Girl zone! Sorry it's taken so long to post another chapter, but life happens. All reviews and comments are appreciated. What other characters would you like to see? I'm thinking of including Miss Patty and Babette in the next chapter. What are your thoughts about a Dean cameo? Jared Padelaki doesn't have to take time off of Supernatural to be included in my fanfic, but would his cameo be good for the story? Would it be weird to include it? Dean's life finally seemed on track. Does it matter to Rory or to the story what he thinks about Rory'snew life development? I really need to add Taylor too! Much love, M.


End file.
